Happy Valentine, Browns!
by Exotos135
Summary: It's valentine's day and without warning, the Browns are about to get a visit from someone special...very special. One-Shot.


**(Brown's House, Living Room; 8:00 am)**

Valentine's Day (Or Saint Valentine's Day, for accuracy), the day to celebrate the love between two people, or special someones, by exchanging chocolate, roses or whatever. It's one of the most romantic days of the year. However, there are some people who, outside of family members or friends, don't have a special someone for this day.

And Django and Jenny Brown are both of that category.

The brother and sister duo were sitting on the couch, hugging each other with a sad look on their faces. Jenny was sad because, outside of a few calls once in a while with Candace and Jenny, they didn't really interact with her a lot. Besides they each had a boyfriend, so they would probably be too busy anyway.

Django was sad because...well, he's not part of the Phineas and Ferb Team and isn't really that much active with them anyway. Also, he didn't have the time to give nor to get other friends, so he only had Jenny so far.

However, their moods lightened when they heard the door being knocked and Jenny went to answer it. Once she opened the door, she spotted to her shock Candace and Stacy standing outside, with the former holding a gift box.

"Hi Jenny." greeted Candace.

"How's it going?" asked Stacy, giving Jenny a peace sign.

"I...I thought you would be with your...boyfriends." replied Jenny.

"We are." answered Candace, Jeremy and Coltrane appearing behind the girls after she did so. "But, before we get our business with them, we would like to give you this."

Jenny grabbed the gift box and the girls and their boyfriends went inside, Jenny closing the door afterwards. Jenny opened the gift box and took out an insignia with the inital for her name. "Candace, what's this about?"

"It's your insignia for my team, it means you're a valuable member." explained Candace, with Stacy taking out some more insignias, this time with the initials for Candace and her. "Stacy suggested the idea and, even if we only do this for a day or this fic for that matter, I would appreciate it if you wanted to join."

Jenny, happy that she was given the chance, put on the insignia on her sweater and doing a yes sir" gesture to Candace and Stacy. "You can count on me, Candace!"

"I know."

The trio then engaged in a hug, with Jeremy and Coltrane joining a bit later. This however, didn't manage to get happy the saddened Django, who was looking at Jenny enjoy the hug while he remained alone on the couch.

A knock was heard the second time, this time Django being the one to go and open it. To his shock, the Phineas and Ferb Team were standing outside, waving hello to Django once he opened the door.

"The Phineas and Ferb Team?" asked Django, obviously shocked at seeing the team. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's Day, and Phineas and Ferb had the idea to give you something in commemoration of that." answered Baljeet as the team went inside. "You know, since you're one of our friends and the main theme of this day is friendship and love."

"I'm...your friend?"

"Of course, everybody is our valuable friend." answered Phineas, engaging a hug with Django. "Then again, we don't have a friend we don't consider valuable, but that's not the point."

"Besides, we all got gifts for you." added Isabella.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the first to go will be Phineas."

The redheaded boy took out a heart-shaped box from his back and showed it to Django. However, Django was initially reluctant to grab it, considering what these were usually given to. He changed his mind once he saw the assuring look on Phineas's face.

"It's a chocolate generating machine." answered Phineas as Django grabbed and opened the box, revealing a keyboard, 8 cups where the chocolate were supposed to be and a small computer screen inside. "Just type in the kind of chocolate you like and, in a few minutes, it will materialize 8 chocolates of that type!"

"Wow...thanks Phineas." told Django to the red-head, earning a happy look

"Don't mention it."

"I'm next, I'm next!" shouted Baljeet in an excited tone.

"I thought Ferb would be next." said Django.

"Nah, we're saving the best for last."

Baljeet walked to Django and as he did so, he took out a Lapiz Lazuli from his pocket. "Here you go," said Baljeet, handing over the Lapis Lazuli to Django. "your own Lapiz Lazuli!"

"Lapa-ba la-bla-what?" asked Django.

"It's a ston that symbolizes friendship and unversal truth, I also gave to the rest of the team this morning." answered Baljeet, with Ferb, Isabella, Phineas and Buford showing their Lapiz Lazuli to Django. "Speaking about the team, It's Buford's turn."

Baljeet walked away and Buford walked to Django with a menacing look on his face. Once he noticed DJango shaking in fear though, he changed to a more friendly look as he handed him a card with his (Buford) face inside a circle.

"It's a Buford-free card, an invention of mine." answered Buford in a proud tone. "If there's ever the chance that I might pick on you, just show the card and I'll leave you alone. It only works once, so use it wisely."

"Thanks Buford."

Buford patted the boy's back and the next one was Isabella, looking a little nervous. Django extended his hand for a hand shake, but Isabella didn't return the favor.

"Oh Django, don't be shy." giggled Isabella, blushing a little. "Sure, I'm leaving the big one for a special someone, but I'm willing to give it to anybody else as long as It's in the cheek."

The boy was mostly confused, earning an exasperated sigh from the girl. Isabella then grabbed Django's shirt neck, pulled him towards her and, slightly moving his head to the left, she kissed his cheek, shocking Django.

Once the two separated and Isabella released Django, she moved along for the last one of the team to deliver Django a gift: Ferb. Since Ferb was a man of action and not words, Django didn't expect him to say anything. And he didn't, instead giving the boy an image of him with the rest of the team.

At the right side of said pictures were the words "BEST FRIEND FOREVER!" written in green. And once Django, now in happy tears due to the gift, turned to see Ferb giving him an assuring smile.

He then went around to look at the rest of the team; Isabella blew him a kiss on the cheek, Buford gave him a thumbs up, Baljeet closed one of his eyes and gave him a happy smile and Phineas was giving the boy the peace sign.

Then, without warning, the team engaged with Django on a hug. While he was shocked at first, his shock turned into happiness as he said the next. "Best. Valentine's Day. Ever." stated Django, returning the hug to everyone else.

**The End**


End file.
